


Hellbent Original Character Dumping

by frequencyFragmented



Category: One Piece
Genre: I just want to talk about my OCs okay, OC Dump, Sadface, this isnt finished but if i dont post it then ao3 will delete it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frequencyFragmented/pseuds/frequencyFragmented
Summary: Just a place to talk about my characters.
Kudos: 3





	Hellbent Original Character Dumping

**Aria Reed**

A workaholic bookworm and scientist who winds up being harassed by pirates.

Originally, she was going to be waaaay more reclusive. She wasn't supposed to be a pirate. Instead she was just going to be a scientist farmer who refused to bow down to Arlong. Nami was still going to have a bit of a hero worship about her. Nami was originally going to tell Arlong to save Aria from a massive hurricane that would destroy her island and force her to live on the mainland. These plans quickly shattered once I actually started writing Hellbent.

Harvest Moon was a big influence when I was brain-storming Hellbent. I was playing Story of Seasons at the time.

Having someone move to the Conomi Archipelago before the Arlong Pirates get there and have her be this mysterious person who shows up every couple of months and interacts very minimally with others seemed like a fun character to write. Add in her stubborn, hermit-like, bow-to-nobody personality and she's the perfect antagonist to Arlong, who wants all humans to bow to him. I definitely wanted Arlong's S/O to be someone with a spine, who didn't cater to his whims, and tended to get on his nerves.

Of course, that means she can't get along with everyone. Hachi warms up to Aria fast with his friendship-no-jutsu, but everyone else finds her to be very stand-offish and rude. Especially when Aria is first introduced to the Arlong Pirates, she comes off as haughty and as an ice queen. Chew doesn't like her because he's petty and Aria rubs him all the wrong ways at first. Kuroobi doesn't like her because Aria seems to embody all the worst traits in a human and he's expecting her to backstab them at any moment.

Since she was young, Aria has idolize self-reliance and has made herself very good at doing house chores. Growing her own food isn't a challenge anymore. But there's still plenty of things she hasn't tried yet, such as drying meat and vegetables for more protein in her diet. Aria gets very little protein as a result of her isolated living and lack of knowledge on that front, and is a bit anemic as a result. Aria didn't get to experience fresh fish very often but loves it, and she's more than a little overjoyed that her crew is suddenly giving her fresh caught fish. She's still very unskilled at skinning and filleting fish.

Aria's home island, Aqua Atlus, is actually an island from another story I wanted to write. It's name comes from Aquaplus and Atlus, which are two gaming publishers. I wanted a reclusive island that was hard to navigate to, and the best way to do that was not only put it near the Calm Belt, but also give it natural defenses in the way of Sea Kings and ice that could keel ships. To further canonize Aria's lesbian mothers who somehow had a child, Aqua Atlus became an island full of women similar to Amazon Lily. Instead of having the same technological level as Amazon Lily, Aqua Atlas is vastly ahead of many islands. They have babies! Through science! And sometimes through sailors who manage to not die to Sea Kings.

* * *

**Farren Laurels**

A womanizer from a rich and noble family, Farren frequently gets on Aria's nerves.

Farren is Aria's self-proclaimed rival, because the Laurels family and the Reed family have held each other as esteemed rivals throughout the last few generations. Until this one, anyway. Farren is the only child of her parents, and normally the rivalry happens between the two eldest children but Allegro Reed is older than Farren by several years. Farren has instead chosen to focus her rivalry on Aria, because she is the same age as her. But Aria is Aria, and she doesn't care about social customs such as generational rivalries. Farren refuses to let Aria decline.

Farren is a strong contender for solving the current plague in Aqua Atlus, due to her specializations in microbiology and virology.

She has a strong sense of perseverance and dedication, but she is bone-chillingly amoral. Farren has no problem working with murderers, pirates, or any other ne'er-do-well. If it comes down to it, Farren isn't afraid of a fight and can break bones, paralyze, or poison her enemies. She has Observational Haki, but she isn't adept at using it in combat situations.

Despite being from a noble family, Farren doesn't care much for clothes. It did not help that she lived on an isolated island for several years. Her natural hair is white, but before she left Aqua Atlus she dyed it a deep red. It's been so long since then that her white hair is showing and has grown past her shoulders.

Below are a few characters who helped inspire Farren.

Gretel from Mary Skelter Nightmares

Hinano from Madoka Magicka: Magia Record

Alina from Madoka Magicka: Magia Record

Jenna Valentine

Queen Grishna


End file.
